The invention relates to supports and racks, but more particularly, the invention relates to a display hook for supporting a plurality of V-belts.
V-belts are produced in a variety of widths and lengths to suit a multitude of applications. The belts are typically assorted by length and top width for quick assessability. A typical display rack for V-belts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,807 as issued to Burkhard. While the prior art belts are adequate in terms of supporting and categorizing belts, they do not provide means for displaying a variety of belts in a minimum space with convenient assessability.